unknown to them
by gothic-halls
Summary: mutant x come across mutant clones who hold a secret. my first fan fic reviews welcome
1. Default Chapter

Title: unknown to them

Author: gothic-halls

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x but I've asked Santa clause to get me them for Christmas.

Authors note: I thought of this idea a while a go but when I started writing it there were already some stories like it, so if there are any similarities they are purely coincidental.

There aren't any pairings yet but if you got any ideas I'd be happy to hear them.

And lastly I don't have a beta reader if there are any volunteers I'll love you forever.

It was a normal day in Genomex, as busy as usual. Agent Hanson was doing his normal rounds near the labs. Agent Hanson has been with the GSA for three years, Mr Eckhart gave him, what he thought was a great opportunity. He stopped at lab four; it was the most heavily secured labs in all of Genomex. He swiped his entrance card and walked in, what he saw was unexpected. The lab was trashed and the two restrainment chairs were broken.

"This is agent Hanson," he said into his radio "subjects 0.1 and 0.2 have escaped from lab four"

"Static ok we'll initiate a lock down if any one finds them catch them, don't let them leave the building, Eckhart wants them alive"

"Right" agent Hanson finished

He ran down the hallways looking for the two escapees, the halls were now crawling with other agents. He was about to follow them when he heard a noise down another corridor, so he went to investigate. The noise grew louder as he approached one of the interrogation rooms. He was just out side and about to open the door, when it was blasted open by a flash of electricity. He was about to move the door of off him when he felt a sudden weight on his chest; he looked up to see two blue feral eyes. Hanson was about to call for help when he felt a strong fist strike him. Just before he blacked he heard other agents coming down the hall and saw two people run through the wall.

"Oh come on Brennan "Shalimar taunted, "You're not scared to fight me are you?"

"Of course not" Brennan retorted "but considering you've beat me five times already today, and I'm pretty sure my ass is black and blue from falling on it"

Jesse and Emma were sitting nearby and were trying to stifle their laughter, but were failing miserably.

"He's got a point Shal" Emma said between giggles

"Yeah I've never seen Brennan on his ass that much" Jesse added bursting into laughter

"Thanks" Brennan said sarcastically

Shalimar laughed "come on someone spar with me, Jesse, Emma"

"No way Shal, I value my behind" Jesse said strongly shaking his head

"Same goes for me Shal" Emma asked, "why don't you fight a hologram"

"Cause" she complained, "they're getting sorta predictable"

"Well thanks"

They all turned to see Adam walk into the dojo with a slight smirk on his face

"Hey Adam, I didn't mean it that way" Shalimar replied with a smile

"That's ok, but I might have something for all of you to do. It seems that the GSA has had a bit of trouble, apparently two unknown new mutants escaped and caused a lot of damage in the process" Adam explained

"Ok, well what do want us to do" Emma asked, walking over to Adam to look at the information he had

"There are over fifty GSA agents scouring the city for these two new mutants" Adam started

"That's a lot for just two new mutants, is there anything else you know about them" Brennan asked

"No, that's what I need you to do, find them and why the GSA want them so bad" Adam finished

"No problem Adam" Shalimar replied as they headed towards the garage

"Yeah we'll bring 'em back safe and sound," Brennan added

Adam watched as his 'children' left, and as usual hoped they would be safe

A group of five agents arrived outside a cheap motel and walked into the lounge area. They walked up to the owner and the man in charge put his hand on his shoulder, and the owner crumpled unconscious on the floor. They had got a tip that the new mutants they were after, were spotted in this area, and were seen coming into this motel. While another agent checked the computer to see what room they were in, the rest sealed of the area.

"Mr Eckhart wants them captured in one piece so use the tranq guns you were issued." The agent Rodgers said to his men "make sure you aim for the neck, it's the quickest way to bring them down. Keep that in mind especially for 0.2"

The agent that was checking the computer came up to Rodgers with a room key. They made their way up to room 117, and knocked on the door. When they got no reply, they broke the door down.

"Mr Eckhart" Rodgers said into the phone "they left before we arrived, but I'm still not sure how they got the money"

"Well that's easy Mr Rodgers, they are smarter then we thought, they've pulled over a thousand dollars out of Genomex's privet funds, and who knows how much more they could get." came Eckharts angry voice through the phone "now I already know that mutant x know of to escaped new mutants and that's all I want them to know, understood. Or you'll end up like Mr Hanson. …………….."

he shoved the phone in his jacket pocket and relayed what Eckhart had said to the other agents, except the part about Hanson

Mutant x had been searching all day but they hadn't had much luck. It wasn't until around two o'clock in the afternoon that they got there first big break. They came across a black van that they recognised as one that belonged to Genomex. It was parked outside the front of a cheap motel.

"Maybe we should pay them a visit," Shalimar said looking hopeful from the passenger side of the black Subaru WRX

"Sounds good to me" Brennan replied pulling over "should we call Jess and Emma"

"Nah by the looks of it they haven't found anything but we could get some info out of 'em" Shalimar said as her eyes went feral

They both walked up to the group of agents and watched as one of them barked out orders as they made sure no one new they were there.

Brennan walked up to the man in charge and formed a tesla coil "I presume you're the one in charge, well I was wondering if I could trouble you for a little more information because your details we intercepted were a little vague"

"I don't think so," he said then motioned to the other agents

Shalimar jumped on three of the agents, while Brennan shot the other two with tesla coils. He just watched as Shalimar kick one in the head as the other two ran off. 

The two agents had disappeared and the other three were unconscious on the ground. They hadn't got any thing useful out of them it seems they were under strict orders not to say anything. But every now and then through out the fight Shalimar noticed how they seemed to shift towards the van, so being the feral that she is, she decided to investigate. While Brennan was talking to Adam, she went inside the van. There were a lot of computers and t.v's and on one of them was proxy blue.

The fire that raged through a local government building has been determined as arson, by environmentalists or something more strange, we'll tell you when we find out more. 

"Hey what are you doing" Brennan said startling Shalimar

"I just thought I'd see if they had any useful information we could use" she replied going through one of the computer terminals "so I'm down loading everything and sending it to Adam."

Hearing a moan from one of the fallen agents they decided that they had better get going. They got back in the car and made there way back to sanctuary.

It had gotten late so Emma and Jesse also made their way back in the helix. They hadn't had any luck finding the two new mutants or even any of the GSA agents. Upon exiting the helix they were greeted by Shalimar and Brennan

"Hey how'd you guys go," Brennan asked as he placed a hand on Emma's shoulder

"Not good, there seems to be no sign of them, I don't even think the GSA had any luck" Jesse replied "how about you"

Over their comlinks could you all please come to the lab I've got something to show you 

"I'll guess we'll find out"

It was late, about ten thirty, and he was getting tired, after running for two days who wouldn't be, except her, damn ferals he thought with a slight laugh.

"Would you like to stop, there's an old abandoned warehouse up ahead?" the younger of the two said

"Sure" since the beginning they had been close like brother and sister and now he felt like he had to protect her from the life they had before. Once they arrived at the warehouse they climbed up to the top and made themselves comfortable in one of the rooms. After eating some of the food they had bought they planned their next move

"How much money do we have left" the girl of around 16 asked

"About three hundred and fifty, we should get some more tomorrow" the 18 year old said

They sat in a silence that they had become so use to in their life of solitude, so it was quite unexpected when the silence was broken

"I want a name," the girl asked

"What" the boy was taken of guard

"I want you to give me a name I don't want to be called subject 0.2 anymore," she said calmly at first but then her voice quavered slightly

"Ok" he said unsurely but understandingly "um………………….. I got it how about Elliot"

She thought for a moment then a smile spread across her face that never failed to make him smile "I like it"

"What about me" he said excitedly

"Ok how about" she looked thoughtful for a few seconds "Matthew or matt for short"

"I like it" he said with a laugh "it's getting late, we should get some sleep, night Elliot"

"Night matt"

And for the first time in a long time they both fell a sleep happy.

They were all in the lab digesting the information that Adam had told them. "Are you sure they were cloned" Shalimar sounded shocked "do you know whose DNA Eckhart used"

"No but there's a DNA sample for both of them I'll do a search" Adam said replied going over the data

"Do you have a picture of them so we might know who we're looking for?" Brennan asked

"Not that I can find" he answered disappointed "but there is a physical description, and what abilities they have so that might make the DNA search easier. The first mutant, known as 0.1 male, around 18 has ashy blond hair, brown eyes, 6; 5 and has…" he paused and looked confused

"What is it Adam" Jesse asked concerned

"It says here he has two powers, that's not unusual, what is, is that they work in union. They blend together, usually two different powers must be used separately, if they try to use them together it causes too much stress on the mental and physical state. But this is different I'm not sure how powerful this could make them. Which means we should be extra careful when we find them?"

"They could feel very threatened, what if they don't trust us" Emma wondered

"We have to try and convince them, that's the best we can do" Adam replied

"What are his abilities and what about the other kid?" Brennan asked wanting to go help the young new mutants

"It says here he's an electrical elemental and a molecular." Adam read "As for the girl she's known as 0.2, female, around 16, light brown hair, green eyes, 5; 5 and she's a feral psionic. This should hopefully help us find them"

Before any one could say anything else an alarm went of in sanctuary. A warning came up on the console saying that the GSA was on to something. Without a second thought they ran towards the helix.

(Dream) **_she was five and alone in an empty room. The scary white man had come to talk to her; he put something on her head that made her itch. She knew what she had to do but she didn't like it. After a few minutes six men came in she new what they wanted, she didn't need to read them. She did the first thing that came to her head she jumped up on to the roof, but one of the men was a water elemental and she slipped from the ceiling. She new she had to use both her powers at once, the scary white man said she needed to learn to be use her special powers if she wanted to be a super hero, but she didn't want to be a super hero either did her new friend. The little sticky circles on her head started to tingle and everything rushed into her head, she stopped this easily, but pain ripped through her small body and mind, it stopped once she no longer went feral, but without using that she couldn't defend herself and the men started to attack her. She fell to the floor in pain. She didn't no what to do, she couldn't close her mind power because if she did she didn't no what they were gonna do, but if she didn't use her feral power she thought she was gonna die. The confusion was too much for her and she flew up and punched the one she knew was about to kick her. That's as far as she got as the pain sliced through her once more, she fell to the floor and rolled herself into the foetal position as hand and legs bombarded her small body. Her mind was reeling from their thoughts and the anger she felt at herself for not being able to stop it. The pain was too much and she started screaming. The pain started to numb. An odd pressure began to build inside her head and it bought her comfort. She screamed again but this time not in pain but in anger. The pressure built and she couldn't contain it any longer, she jumped up and screamed. Everything she had held on to, the pain, anger and hate just came pouring out. The men fell to the floor instantly. Thunder rolled in the distance as the feral released its hidden anger. She new she would never be normal and she would never be free of her pain._**

Elliot shot up in her make shift bed. Nightmares were a new experience for her and she wasn't sure she liked them. She was about to lay back down when she heard a noise outside, she new it was the GSA by the lab smell. She crawled over to matt awoke him quickly. "Wha…"

"Shh" she placed her finger to her lips "we have to leave"

He got up quickly and they made their way towards the lower floor. They decide to go out a back window, but every where they went GSA agents were stationed every where. Matt turned to Elliot "you up for a little morning exercise". Elliot smiled and nodded.

She was the first to move as she sprung out the window, landed on one of the agents and knocked him out. Matt threw tesla coils as he weaved in, out and threw packing crates that where stacked around the old warehouse, he took out three agents, but they were replaced by seven more that came and surrounded him. Elliot came two his aid and sent five of them smashing into a wall with a psi-blast, while kicking two across the head knocking them out. They were being over run by GSA agents and where getting tired dodging blows and tranquilliser darts. Soon they where both knocked to the ground. Matt felt someone punch him in the stomach, he swiped out and tripped them over, but received a kick in the back. Suddenly a tesla was shot at the agents and sent them flying. he quickly got back to his feet, but some one pulled him to the side before he could get to Elliot.

"Are you ok" a middle aged man of about forty asked

"I have to help Elliot" matt tried to run but was stopped

"It's ok she'll be fine, but we have to get you to safety" Adam tried to take him towards the helix but he fazed right through Adam and ran towards the pile of agents he saw jump on Elliot. He saw four people fighting agents and suddenly heard Elliot cry out in pain. He ran towards the sound of her cry, when he reached where she was, she was just finishing of three agents.

"Hey you ok" matt said running up to her. She turned around to reveal blood shot eyes, and she looked about to collapse.

"They got me in the neck with this" Elliot replied holding out a dart

Matt ran to her side and helped her stand. "Come on we gotta get outta here" they started to walk away when the others ran up to them.

"Hey wait" Emma called to them "we are here to help you"

Matt's eyes turned an electric blue as he stood in front of Elliot. "Yeah, really, why should we trust you" he said defensively

"Because we're not with Genomex, and it's the truth" Brennen said creating a tesla coil in his hand.

"Matt" Elliot whispered.

Matt didn't hear her. "so what your not with Genomex, doesn't prove that we can trust you"

"Matt" Elliot said louder, looking really pale

"What"

"I need help" Elliot's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed.

Matt caught her before she hit the ground and laid her gently on the ground. Adam was knelling beside them. "Look if you will just trust us, we can take her and you to a safe place and I can help her"

Matt looked Adam in the eyes and nodded his head numbly, "yeah ok".

ok that's my first chapter plz review its my first attempt at a story so anything will be appreciated.


	2. chapter 2

Title: unknown to them

Author: gothic-halls

Disclaimer: I asked Santa but he didn't get mutant x for me all I got was clothes so unfortunately they still aren't mine

Authors note: alright heres the second chapter, and just to clarify if there are any mistakes, I live in Australia and they have only played the first 2 seasons so if there are any mistakes tell me and I'll try and fix them. Also the next chapter or two will probably be short and boring coz they're just going to explain everything so bear with me it should hopefully get more interesting. Thanks to black panther for beta reading.

Chapter 2

"How is she?" Emma asked as Adam came out of the lab.

They had taken the two kids back to Sanctuary, but the boy hadn't said a word or left the girls side.

"She'll be ok; she was tranqued with animal tranquilliser so she'll be out for a couple of hours." Adam answered "I also took DNA samples and I'm doing a search of the Genomex data base right now."

"Wow animal tranqs, they must have really wanted them caught." Shalimar said

"Yeah but she'll be alright." Adam replied

"When will the search be done?" Jesse wondered

"Don't know it's going through everyone, employees, new mutants and clients." Adam said rubbing his eyes

"You should go to bed…" Brennan told him

"We all should but I need some one to be up when she wakes up" Adam said walking of towards his room "and wake me when she does."

"Don't worry Adam we can handle it"

When the older man known as Adam left, Matt sat next to Elliot and watched her as she slept. Adam said she was just unconscious and would be for a couple of hours. He slowly began to relax as he realised that she would be ok. Matt was scared he was going to lose Elliot, she was like his sister. They had always been together and he wanted to protect her. He sat there and gently pushed her hair out of her face. After a few minutes he fell asleep.

Two hours had passed until Elliot began to regain consciousness. She realised she was lying on a strange bed and started to panic but stoped when she felt Matt next to her and the presence of his mind calmed her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. It was like the Genomex labs but well nicer, it wasn't filled with restraints and tranq guns. She woke up Matt and asked as to where they were.

"Hey how you feeling?" Matt asked

"Alright just got a headache," Elliot replied with a smile "Where are we?"

"They called it Sanctuary" he answered.

"They, who's they?" she inquired.

"None other then Mutant X. Can you believe that? we run away so we don't have to do what we were trained for and yet we end up here." Matt said walking around the lab in disbelief then turning to face her asked seriously "what do you get from them, can they be trusted?"

She paused for a minute then answered, "Yeah I think we can trust them, for now anyway."

Matt just nodded in agreement.

While the other three were in bed, Shalimar and Brennan were talking in the rec room, having volunteered for first watch.

"You know what, next time we get some time off, even if it's just an afternoon, I think we should go to a movie together." Brennan suggested during add break on TV.

"Really? And why do you think that?" Shalimar pried with a cheeky smile.

"Well because you and Emma have your shopping spree girly spa bonding things" Shalimar fought to suppress a laugh as Brennan said this "and you and Jess have your brother sister bonding, so I figure we need to do something together."

"So you want to do some girly spa bonding?" Shalimar laughed not being able to hold it in any more

"Afraid you might enjoy spending time with me?" he retorted with a smirk

Taking that as a challenge Shalimar answered back "Ok yeah a movie but I pick and you pay." with that she left to go check on the kids in the lab.

'_Women!'_ Brennan thought to himself, as he got up to follow Shalimar to the lab. When the got there they were both awake. The boy was standing and the girl was sitting on the lab bed.

"Nice to see both of you awake" Shalimar watched the both of them and saw the girls natural feral defences regard her and Brennan with suspicious eyes "I'm Shalimar and that's Brennan" she introduced him as he was calling Adam.

The girl looked to the boy, as he went to sit next to her "I'm Matt and she's Elliot" he said just as Adam walked in followed by Emma and Jesse.

"Well Matt, Elliot I'm Adam, this is Jesse and this is Emma and we are Mutant X." Adam introduced.

"We know my question is what you know about us" Matt answered. Adam was slightly taken aback by his up fronted nature.

"I guess we'll find out" Adam replied striding over to the computer "We know your clones we just don't know who's…" he stopped abruptly

"What's wrong Adam?" Emma asked concerned

"It seems…" Adam took a deep breath "the GSA used our DNA, all five members of Mutant X"


	3. chapter 3

Title: unknown to them

Author: gothic halls

Disclaimer: not mine, never was, never have, never will be.

Authors note: this might be a little short and boring like I said in the last chapter, but hopefully it should get more interesting by chapter four

If any ones got any ideas for this id be happy to here them coz I only got a vague idea of where this is going

Chapter 3

"What, how, when, why?" Brennan stammered in disbelief.

"Simple: they took yours, Jesse's and my DNA and cloned Matt." Adam answered.

"Hence the phasing and electricity." Jesse concluded.

"Yes. And with Elliot they took Emma and Shalimar's and my DNA and she was cloned" Adam finished

"Why your DNA?" Emma asked.

"They thought my DNA might make them smarter."

"But why? And when? I mean they look like they're 18 and 16." Brennan was confused.

"Well we're no. I'm three and she's two." Matt answered and pointed to his friend.

"What, years old?" Shalimar asked in disbelief, but also watching Elliot „Does she ever talk?"

The whole time Elliot hadn't said a word „Yes years, and no she doesn't, she only talks to me"

"Why?" Emma asked intrigued

Elliot and Matt looked at each other then Matt turned to face Emma, „She doesn't want to."

"Well that's all very interesting, but that doesn't really help with our current situation, like why you where cloned." Brennan wanted to know.

"We were trained." Matt said

"Trained for what?" Jesse asked

"Killing, hunting. We were trained to be assassins. But there plan backfired."

"You got to smart, and to strong, they couldn't control you" Adam concluded.

"I guess" Matt said unsure.

"Alright, but who were you supposed to assassinate?" Jesse inquired

"You."

Adam had sent the two kids to one of the guest rooms to rest while they talked.

"What makes you think we can trust them?" Brennan put forward „I mean they were trained to kill us."

All five members of Mutant X were seated in the rec room, except for Brennan who was pacing around.

"Yes they were but that doesn't mean they want to kill us Brennan" Emma said turning to Adam „I think we should keep them here"

"I agree," Shalimar put in „at least until we know what the GSA wants with them"

"Ok Jesse I want you and Brennan to hack the data base see if you can find anything useful. Emma and Shalimar I want you to get them settled in and don't let them out of your sight, I'm going to run some more tests" Adam ordered as they all went of in there separate directions.

Matt was standing near the door as he watched Elliot draw patterns in the blanket of the bed she was sitting on.

"I wonder what they're talking about" he asked

"Most likely us" Elliot replied looking up at him

"I knew that I meant what they are saying about, what they are going to do with us?" he said going over to sit next to Elliot "Do you think we should stay here? I mean we don't even know them."

"I like them." she said innocently.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door so Matt got up to get it.

"Hey" Emma smiled politely "Looks like you'll be staying with us for a few days, so we've come to help give you some clothes and everything else you'll need"

Matt cautiously opened the door and let them in. They had two bags with them filled with what he gathered to be clothes. Emma handed him her bag while Shalimar went over to Elliot. Shalimar noted how he watched her every move, _'very protective'_ she thought.

"These are some clothes we dug up they should hopefully fit you, until we get something better" Emma said to Matt.

"Thank you" he said taking the bag and putting it on the bed with Elliot's bag.

" We also have another room set up if you don't want to share" Shalimar added watching as Elliot stop drawing patterns and began to look through the bags

"No we'll share" ha said sitting next to Elliot

"Ok" Emma nodded „Well we're gonna eat in about an hour so there's a shower through there, and you can get changed before then ok"

"We'll come up and get you then." Shalimar said walking with Emma towards the door "So in about an hour"

"Ok" he said then closed the door „Would you like the shower first Elliot?"

When half way down the corridor Emma turned to Shalimar and said, "I'm concerned about Elliot, she seems a little lost"

"I know" Shalimar replied frowning "Do you think she could be suffering from a mental condition. Being forced to put down barriers as a psionic can't be good, and I know forcing down your feral side isn't easy"

"Yeah maybe we should ask Adam," she said walking off to find Adam in the lab.


End file.
